Prometiéndonos un Amor eterno
by SakuraSakata
Summary: Kagura una cortesana de 17 años, quien no cree poder enamorarse de un cliente, por fin llega a conocer a un hombre, que no la ve como 'cortesana' si no que la ve como una mujer. Advertencia: OOC, AU.


Kagura chica de tan solo 17 años, fue vendida a Yoshiwara cuando tan solo tenía 10 años, su padre había muerto con demasiadas deudas, su hermano mayor fue llevado a una guerra, pero, él estaba en contra de que su hermana fuera comprada por aquellas cortesanas, aunque era por la culpa de su padre que su hermana haya sido vendida para pagar las deudas, que él tenía, lucho con todo lo que pudo, pero, no logro nada. Ella ya no sabe nada de su familia, padres muertos y su hermano… en una guerra, no le queda nada porque seguir, han pasado tres años de cuando comenzó su trabajo de cortesana, nunca se enamoro de un cliente, no sentía nada cuando estaban en ello, no creía en las promesas de amor eterno, a ella siempre llegaban hombres del Bakufu. Gracias a su pelo de color salmón, sus ojos azules profundos y su cuerpo blanco como la leche, le hicieron crecer su popularidad, llego de ser una cortesana 'barata' a una extremadamente cara y codiciada. Su belleza la hacía parecer pura, aunque lo había dejado de ser.

Hoy ella como de costumbre miraba por su balcón a los clientes que iban acompañados de las cortesanas, a ella no le gustaba salir, nunca le gusto la idea de 'exhibir' su cuerpo ante otros clientes, ella era exclusiva, un hombre percato su presencia, este iba vestido con el traje de Shinsengumi, ¿qué hacía un hombre con tanto honor acá en Yoshiwara? Ellos no podían venir para acá, bueno, el shogun creo esto para su entretención, alguno de sus hombres la visitaban a ella, pero este hombre le pareció distinto, su cabello castaño claro largo y sus ojos rojizos la encandilaron, este hombre podría haber matado a muchos, pero nunca estuvo con una mujer como ella, manchada. Aquel Shinsengumi entro a su casa, tal vez quería olvidar a alguna mujer, pero no se veía de esos hombres que iban a ella por placer, su cara era distinta.

"Kagura, ven, baja." Le grito la dueña desde abajo. Y ella como le obedeció y bajo a ver lo que ella quería. "Bueno, él es el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, le ha hecho una reservación, yo quería que usted bajara para mostrarle."

"Buenas noches, Kagura." Ella se presento cordialmente al hombre en frente de ella, era él mismo que había visto y le había llamado su atención.

"Okita Sougo." Él hombre era serio, demasiado serio, estaba triste pero no quería demostrar su tristeza frente aquellas mujeres.

"Señor, ¿quiere beber unos tragos esta noche? Kagura está libre." Le había dicho la mujer.

"Bueno, si es que la señorita acepta." Contesto él.

"Acepto con gusto, si desea vayamos de inmediato a mi habitación y mi oka-san mandara a algunas de mis onee-san para que nos lleven licor." La chica había aceptado educadamente, y él asintió. "Bueno, sígame por favor." Y este la siguió.

Llegaron a la habitación de ella, y le trajeron botellas con sake y algunos aperitivos.

"Es mi primera vez en Yoshiwara." Le hablo él para romper el silencio cortante.

"Ah, gracias por elegirme a mí, es un privilegio. Bueno, para serle sincera también es mi primera vez con un Shinsengumi." Le contesto Kagura seria.

"¿Hace cuanto trabajas en esto?"

"Este vendría siendo mi tercer año trabajando como cortesana, fui vendida a los diez años."

"¿Tan pequeña, por qué fue?" Le pregunto alzando su tasa para que esta le sirviera sake.

"Mi padre murió, entonces como mi hermano tuvo que ir a la guerra yo tuve que pagar la deuda." Dijo ella con cara apenada, mientras servía el sake.

"Oh, que horrendo."

"Kyaku-sama ₁, disculpe mi descortesía, pero ¿Qué hace un hombre como usted que es un Shinsengumi en Yoshiwara?"

"¿Te puedo decir Kagura?"

"Como usted desee."

"Bueno, verás Kagura, yo no soy el tipo de hombre que anda con cualquier mujer, pero resulta, que quiero olvidar mis problemas, además, una chica a la que yo amaba, me dejo de querer, dejando a un lado nuestro compromiso."

"Oh, que horrible, aunque usted debe saber que acá el amor no se toma en cuenta, aunque algunas cortesanas se han enamorado de clientes."

"¿Y tú alguna vez te has enamorado de alguno?"

"Nunca, por mi costo, solo vienen a mi personas del Bakufu, además, nunca he deseado enamorarme, pero tampoco digo que me guste mi trabajo como cortesana."

"Y si te enamoraras de mi ¿qué harías?"

"Mh… no lo sé, ¿por qué lo pregunta?"

"Porque me ha gustado tu forma de ser conmigo, atenta además no te afliges tanto en contarme algunas cosas tuyas, además que eres una chica muy bella."

"Mi trabajo es escuchar y entregar placer a mi cliente, aunque no puedo decir que usted no es guapo, además es más joven de los que me han tocado."

"Joh, haber ¿qué edad aparento?" Los dos entraron en más confianza.

"Ehm… ¿veinticinco años?"

"Oh, menor, ¿tan viejo me veo?" Ante esto ella sonrió y emitió una leve carcajada pero Sougo alcanzo a escucharla.

"Bueno, si es menor, debe tener unos ¿veintidós años?"

"Cerca, cerca mi querida cortesana."

"¿Veintiún años?"

"Correcto, tengo veintiún años, y ¿usted, Kagura?"

"Diecisiete años."

"Tan pequeña."

"Sí, la vida de una cortesana se aprovecha, nosotras no somos como las geishas que perduran hasta ya una edad avanzada, nosotras solo hasta que nuestra belleza perdure."

"Tú tienes todas las cualidades de ser una geisha, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Si me degradan, deben hacerlo hasta el más bajo nivel."

"Eres una muchacha ruda, por lo que veo."

"Anata-sama…"

"¿Sí?" Pregunto el chico.

"¿No le molesta que lo llame así?"

"No, no me importa cómo me llames, porque pienso que si una mujer tan maravillosa como usted me llama Anata-sama, soy la persona más feliz de toda Edo."

"Hay cortesanas mejores, ¿por qué me eligió a mi?"

"No creo ser el primer hombre que te dice, que eres bella, pero aunque no seas pura, lo pareces, eres una mujer fuerte, tus ojos muestran determinación." Primer cliente que había entablado una conversación con ella, él era diferente, no quería poseer su cuerpo, tal vez sí, pero no en estos momentos, él la estaba esperando para que ella se abriera.

Su mente estaba divagando, se preguntaba por qué no le había tocado un hombre así su primera vez, por qué le tocaban puros cerdos del Bakufu, por qué la vida había sido tan mala con ella, por qué no llego a conocer a este hombre hace algunos años para que la hubiera salvado.

"No es el primero, pero sin embargo, él único que ha llegado a hacer que pierda mi cabeza, pero… ¿de qué me sirve un amor siendo que solo soy una cortesana?"

"Yo tenía una hermana que ha fallecido, ella me dijo que si era posible esperaría hasta que su amor le correspondiera, después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol, pero recuerda hay tormentas que pueden llegar a durar años."

"Anata-sama, usted es un hombre decente, debe irse, no hace falta que se ensucie con una mujer como yo."

"Kagura, me da lo mismo que seas una cortesana o una geisha, yo me estoy sintiendo atraído por ti, no es mi culpa, es de mi corazón, nunca pensé en llegar a tener sentimientos hacia una cortesana, pero tal vez, los estoy sintiendo, tú has sido sincera conmigo, te intentas abrir, porque siempre te han abierto a la fuerza así que no sabes que es la amabilidad, tal vez tus 'hermanas' te envidian porque traes clientes con dinero, pero sabes algo, da lo mismo cuánto dinero deba pagar, lo haré para sacarte de acá."

"Anata-sama… sé que es descortesía, pero ¿puede abrazarme?" La chica fuerte y bella que se veía desde el balcón ahora estaba llorando frente a un cliente que le estaba haciendo una promesa, ella no sabía si era de amor eterno, pero, era sincera.

"Por supuesto." Él Shinsengumi se puso de pie, y camino unos pasos y abrazo a la chica frente a él, y ella por fin había sido abierta por un hombre.

Ella levanto su frágil rostro, la vela había sido apagada por el impulso del abrazo anterior, sus labios iban a su encuentro, primero tan solo fue un roce de labios, pero luego el deseo de ambos los había llevado y estaban besándose apasionadamente. Él desvistió uno de los hombros de la chica para poder besarlo, ella solo se quedo quieta producto de la lujuria que sentía en esos momentos, todos los hombres con los que había estado antes bajaban a sus caderas, pero él era diferente, besaba cada centímetro de su cuello y sus hombros, él la hacía sentir mujer, no una cortesana. Se levanto y comenzó a sacarle el _uwagi_ dejando al descubierto el pecho del castaño, ella tan solo lo abrazaba, cada vez que venía un gemido ella lo abrazaba más fuerte, mientras él le decía palabras de amor al oído, sus mentes en blanco, la habitación vacía, tan solo dos amantes de la noche que demostraban su reciente amor.

Él al fin había logrado sacar el kimono de la chica, comenzó a besar sus clavículas, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos, ella por su lado mordía el hombro de él o pasaba sus manos por su espalda, él se separo un poco de ella para mirarla.

"Eres hermosa, hasta haciendo esto." Comento el chico mientras pasaba una de sus manos por las mejillas de la joven.

"Gracias… anata-sama" Ella lo miraba, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y no eran por angustia, era de emoción, finalmente había llegado un hombre que la hacía sentir plena.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron mostrándose su reciente amor, cesaron y establecieron plática acompañando a la luna creciente, los dos la veían, los dos sentían como si esta estaba iluminándolos solo a los dos, solo a esos dos amantes, de muchos que había en Yoshiwara, posiblemente, los únicos sinceros.

"Kagura, estas cansada… tu respiración está muy rápida, yo te esperaré."

"Anata-sama, estoy en perfecto estado." La chica le mentía, estaba agotada, por primera vez conocía el cansancio de demostrar, esta vez, no fingía, de verdad lo hacía.

"Ven acuéstate en mi pecho, duerme un poco, yo te despierto." Kagura apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del Shinsengumi, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos, este comenzó a jugar con el pelo de ella, mientras que pensaba que se veía tierna.

Por fin algo estaba yendo como ella quería, por fin un hombre la trataba como mujer y no como una prostituta,


End file.
